World Traveler
by Bitjama
Summary: Displaced due unfortunate circumstance, Saotome Ranma must now find pages of the magic book that was responsible. Problem was, they're all over the damn place.


Disclaimer: All characters are all owned by their respective creators/license holders. Even this premise i don't presume to own due to how many of these types of stories exist in the bowels of the internet.

Anyway on with the story.

* * *

World 32 - Fate/GTFO! : Prologue

* * *

What was it about him that made the universe so inclined to mess with his life. Looking back for as long as he could remember, his life was one messy fiasco after another and just didn't understand why that was. Of course as he was thinking about this, the young man was running and dodging weapons being thrown at him at high speeds by a golden armoured pompous prick with an ego so large it made his look like a ping pong ball to the golden man's planet Jupiter.

He didn't even know how he got to this situation. He was trying to figure out the lay of the land, when he accidentally bumped into some foreigner…well "_bumped_" may have been putting it mildly. Landed on, when he was falling down the street from 5 hours of stealthy roof/streetlight hopping, may be more accurate. His memory was hazy after that, what with being slammed to a nearby building by the suddenly armoured and furious man. Said nearby building being the church that he was previously on top it's steeple of, covered in the thief's cloak not 5 minutes before. A few colorful words exchanged and 3 minutes later, suddenly; fisticuffs.

The young Japanese man who went by the last name Saotome and first name Ranma, dealt with a lot of D&amp;D shenanigans in his (accidental) life as a world traveller. After all he was doing this shit for close to 25 years now, since his unfortunate accident in the cursed store of Akihabara that summer of 94. Transported in a room filled with nothing but doors... Par for the course, in the chaos that was his life. This world he was on now was his 32nd door. Seemed normal enough, even with golden boy Egoman with what seemed to be an unlimited amount of weapons. Yup, just another day it seems.

His opponent was was floating, and decked out with golden armour. He had his arms crossed, looking down at him with an annoying shit eating grin. Ranma knew he should probably retaliate right now, but he didn't feel like fighting this guy right at the moment, He was hungry after all. Cartwheeling, he picked up a rock and with inhuman speed…chucked at the golden man.

Said Golden man, known in this world as the King of Uruk: Gilgamesh, laughed as he saw what the whelp pick up a pebble. "A pebble, are you seriously thinking that a mere pe-" was all he could manage out before his world was engulfed by darkness. And the golden gate behind him lost it's luster and collapsed into specks of light.

For those of you who know a little bit of physics, know that force is just an objects mass multiplied by it's speed. If this narrator dumbs it down, the harder you throw something, the more powerful the effect. So take a pebble and throw it with enough force that it creates a sonic boom, of course an object like a roadside pebble would burn out at those speeds within a blink, but what if in theory; you could harden it? Also in theory, what if your target is so arrogant that they wouldn't even consider a small earthly pebble to harm them. Yeah let that sink in for a moment.

Ranma blinked, dumbfounded. He expected the guy to block it with his floating swords. The plan was supposed to go like this: throw pebble, Goldie Locks blocks it thus obscuring his vision for a split second, activate thief's cloak during that gap in his vision, Get to the nearest burger king. Oh well, this works out better for him in the end.

Gilgamesh was now sprawled on the ground outside the church with red angry bump on his forehead. Also notable that his armor was now gone and he now wearing the expensive looking branded clothes he wore prior. Also noted was the fat wallet…that was just sitting there on his back pocket …not being put to good use. Yeah.

* * *

A hop, skip and run later, Ranma found himself a curious burger joint called Wc D's. And with his new wallet full of cash proceeded to order 2 of everything and paid for it by card. After all, no sense in wasting paper if you could let someone else's bank do the paying for you. The stares he got, he ignored as he stuffed his face full with cholesterol rich fast food, and a salad (cholesterol free…I think). Seems he was in some city called Fuyuki in this world's Japan. Also noted was this city is standing on a magical fault or whatever mages call it. Whatever the case he needed to find the **[page]** in this world.

A little bit context: Saotome Ranma is someone you could call a displaced being. You see, 24 years, 10 months, and 14 days ago back when he was 18 years old; he and his friends went to Akihabara. He didn't really wanted to go but his friends insisted. As it turned out, he was glad he did, he found a magic shop there that held the cure to his curse…unfortunately it wasn't always that easy. For those that know Saotome Ranma, he was what they would call a trouble magnet. For those that really know him would call him a chaos nexus, as one guardian of time would nag on about that subject. In other words, Bad things tend to happen to him and those around him.

And bad things happened it did. This narrator will spare you the boring details and just tell you that he got cured…but he got displaced in the process of the spell casting, also it left him looking like his cursed form minus the tah tahs, also it left him unable to age…how convenient . And ever since then, he has been wandering the worlds for close to 25 years, looking for [pages] of the very same book that was responsible for curing/age froze /displacing him. So far he had 31 out of 108 pages, and the 32nd was hidden somewhere in this world. Problem was…where?

After finishing his meal, he went let himself out and walked a ways away until he got into a back alley of a nearby high-rise. With a crouch, launched himself high into the building's flat roof and gazed out to the setting sun. "almost night, better find someplace to crash." He said, nodding to himself. Speeding from the rooftops cloaked in stealth he landed in front of modest looking apartment building with a "Rooms for Rent" in bright red letterings. Renting out a room and sparing the details of paperwork; he crashed into bed with a tired sigh.

* * *

Father Kotomine was stoic man in a sense that he never seem to emote well. So forgive the dull expression on his face when finally he got home; groceries on hand, staring at the unconscious king of Uruk sprawled undignified in front of his church. That is before walking past Gilgamesh and went inside the church, to it's living quarters on the back and placing his groceries on the kitchen counter. Sorting out the groceries and taking special note of the varieties of hot sauce, he began thinking on what to make for dinner. Deciding on spicy tofu and red chicken, he set to work heating the pan and preparing the chicken, all the while ignoring the colorful cursing going on outside, it seems Gil just woke up. Kotomine stopped his hands and realized something of great error. "Ah…I forgot the chili flakes…" And the spicy tofu was never made that night.

* * *

And that's the prologue.

Greeting gentlemen. Ive been in this site in for quite the while and i noticed i never written anything, despite me creating an account. So i decided to make one. It's a little trashy in my opinion but hey, all first timers should feel that way. Also English...not my first language nor second. Anyway, just contributing to the site that has provided me with so much entertainment.


End file.
